leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cherrygrove City
Cherrygrove City (Japanese: ヨシノシティ Yoshino City) is located in south-central Johto. Though the city has no Gym, it is frequently passed through by Pokémon Trainers on their way to Violet City from New Bark Town. The city acts mainly as a tutorial, introducing the player to the main tools of the game (the Pokémon Center, the Poké Mart, etc.). Slogan Generation II The City of Cute, Fragrant Flowers (Japanese: かわいい　はなの　かおる　まち The city of cute, fragrant flowers.) Generation IV The City of Fragrant Flowers (Japanese: はなのかおり　ただよう　まち The city with a waft of fragrant flowers.) Places of interest City Tour Guide Gent (Japanese: おんないじいさん Kind Old Man), who first stands near the east entrance of Cherrygrove City, will offer the a tour of the city. The tour route includes the Pokémon Center, the Poké Mart, the exit to Route 30, the sea, and Guide Gent's house. Upon the conclusion of the tour, the player will receive the Map Card for their Pokégear. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, he instead gives the player the Running Shoes, and only gives them the Map Card upon leaving Cherrygrove City to the north. Off-shore island There is an off-shore island to the west of the town. Trainers are unable to reach the island when they first reach the town, due to the fact they are unable to use . There is a man who will give the player the Mystic Water. In a strip of land north of the island has a hidden Nugget, which requires to reach. Demographics Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal In and , Cherrygrove City has a total population of 18. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In , the population of Cherrygrove City is 22, making it the second-smallest settlement in Johto, the smallest being New Bark Town. It is the smallest city in the Pokémon world. Poké Mart The Poké Mart is to the left of the Pokémon Center. 's aide}}| }} | }} }} }}| }}}} }}| }} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}}} }}| }}}} Items |HG=yes|SS=yes|display=Map Card|sprite=Pokégear Icon}} )|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} ) (hidden) * On the cliff north of the off-shore island (requires and ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes|display=Nugget ×2}} Pokémon Generation II Generation IV The group of trees are located at the top of the hill in Cherrygrove City. It is accessible by west into the water, then using . Trainers Generation II If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Silver 1.png |prize= 300 |name= |game=GSC |location=Cherrygrove City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Silver 1.png |prize= 300 |name= |game=GSC |location=Cherrygrove City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Silver 1.png |prize= 300 |name= |game=GSC |location=Cherrygrove City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Generation IV If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Silver.png |prize= 500 |class=Passerby |classlink=Silver (game) |name= |game=HGSS |location=Cherrygrove City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Silver.png |prize= 500 |class=Passerby |classlink=Silver (game) |name= |game=HGSS |location=Cherrygrove City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Silver.png |prize= 500 |class=Passerby |classlink=Silver (game) |name= |game=HGSS |location=Cherrygrove City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Walking Pokémon effects When interacting with walking Pokémon in , the Pokémon may occasionally show an altered mood specific to this location. *The walking Pokémon smells the scent of the flowers. In the anime , , and visited Cherrygrove City in Once in a Blue Moon during their travels through Johto. The riverside location prides itself on its clean and green image. Officer Jenny ensures the integrity of the area's large population, which are illegal to catch under the local Quagsire Preservation Restrictions. The Quagsire are highly revered by locals as s of water quality and symbols of good fortune. Every year, the Quagsire swim down from nearby Blue Moon Falls and take round objects from around the city as a part of a special lunar festival. The items float downstream and are believed to be blessed once returned; the final item is considered particularly lucky. Alex Davis was revealed to be from Cherrygrove City in Power Play!, as well as Salvador, a who Ash d in A Claim to Flame!. Trivia * Cherrygrove City is the smallest city of Johto, which is ironic since its location is based on , which is the fourth largest city of and the second largest city of the Johto represents. * In , the pond behind the Pokémon Center that was present, but inaccessible in , is accessible through a new path on . However, this causes a strange phenomenon: due to there being only one set of data for all bodies of water in a given location, entirely different can be caught depending on whether the is in the water on the Cherrygrove City or Route 30 side of the pond. Even stranger is the fact that those found on the Cherrygrove side belong in the sea. * In , the green lady in the Pokémon Center mentions that the Communication Center on the second floor was "just built" even though the facility is called the . In the Japanese versions, she correctly refers to the Cable Club, in which it is called the Link Club (Japanese: つうしんクラブ). In the Korean versions, she mentions the club by its English name (Korean: 통신센터 Communication Center). ** Ironically enough, in the Japanese version of , there is a NPC inside the Pokémon Communication Center in Goldenrod City who mentions that the center was also "just built". Name origin Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Cities de:Rosalia City es:Ciudad Cerezo fr:Ville Griotte it:Fiorpescopoli ja:ヨシノシティ zh:吉花市